The Deal
by socgrl
Summary: Harm and Mac discuss the "deal"
1. Dinner for Two

Title: The Deal  
  
Author: socgrl  
  
Spoilers: Everything up until season 8 (Standards of Conduct)  
  
Summary: Mac and Harm decide it's time to talk about the "baby issue"  
Mac's POV:  
  
I haven't seen Harm this nervous since the ferry ride in Australia. The look on his face was priceless when I reminded him that little AJ was only turning four this coming May and not five. The poor guy must have been going nuts thinking about our "little deal." How can you call a deal of that magnitude little? I mean really, a person's life is at stake; our child's life is at stake. Don't get me wrong; if he had just said the words I would have made my way into Chegwidden's office and said that there was an urgent matter that needed to be attended to and that Harm and I were both requested immediately. Not that the Admiral would have believed me.but then again he may have his suspicions which would give him the upper- hand in the office pool that is going around dealing with that certain date in which Harm and I pull our heads out of our sixes. But as per usual Harm didn't make his move, but hell I got a good laugh in. And even though he didn't say it, I know he was a little worried about me upping the timetable. It feels so good to have a good bantering conversation with him and see that 'flyboy smile' that makes my knees weak. If only...  
Harm's POV:  
  
I swear when we leave I'm having Mac sign me into the psychiatric ward at Bethesda. I've just been so stressed out with the whole ordeal; the little fender bender and being sued by that asshole ambulance chaser. But the look on Mac's face when I had asked her about the computer for little AJ was amazing. There was a sparkle in those chocolate brown orbs that I haven't seen much of this week because of that jerk of a Lieutenant. I mean he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. From years of experience I have learned that you do not condescend Sarah MacKenzie and get away with it. You would rather curl up and die then have to see the look of disgust that graces her beautiful face and the chard black that those beautiful browns turn to. I know how involved she gets with her cases and it is one of the things I love about her.she is so dedicated to her work. Anyway.....  
  
-~~~-~~~~~~-~~~~~~  
  
Harm walked out of his office and stopped by to help Mac gather the rest of her things before heading home. "Hey.since you haven't eaten very well the past couple of days what do you think about me buying you dinner this evening.your choice?"  
  
"That sounds great. I'm thinking Italian, but how about we order in. Then we can just relax and talk about nothing in particular," she said with a shimmer in her eyes.  
  
"If you want to order in then you might as well just come over to my place since that takeout place that you love is just around the corner."  
  
Harm knew what she was talking about when she said "nothing in particular" but he was interested in the thought of her picking his brain about the whole baby incident. "Ok I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I have to stop by the store to pick up a couple of things, but just let yourself in and go ahead and order."  
  
"Ok, are you sure that you don't want me to go and pick up what you need?" she asked.  
  
"No, it will just be easier this way."  
2415 Zulu  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
Mac let herself into Harm's apartment and put her keys down on the counter. She went over to the phone and dialed the number to Anthony's and placed their dinner orders. She ordered Grilled Italian Chicken over a bed of citrus flavored pasta for Harm and penne pasta with Alfredo sauce for herself. She was sure he would enjoy whatever she ordered for him as long as there wasn't a half masticated cow imbedded in it.  
  
On the drive over she realized that she didn't have an extra overnight bag with a change of cloths in it, but she knew Harm wouldn't mind if she dawned on a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt in order to be comfortable. So she went into his dresser and grabbed a pair of gray "Property of US NAVY" sweat pants and rooted around for a t-shirt. There she found the "Property of the USMC" shirt that she had given him for Christmas one year. She figured he would get a kick out of the irony.  
  
As she was getting ready to put on the t-shirt (standing there in the sweats and a bra) Harm entered with a bag of groceries and a bouquet of flowers. "Honey, I'm home," chimed Harm as he placed the bag on the island. Mac walked out of the bedroom pulling the shirt just over her head. The sight made Harm's breath catch in his throat.'her tight stomach that was beautifully tanned.uh.it made him want to.But enough about that' he thought and changed the subject.  
  
"So I take it you already ordered and decided to snoop around in my closet?" said Harm with a devilish grin.  
  
"Why would I need to snoop.I know everything about you.well almost everything," she said blushing. ".Besides I only found one good thing in there.and I'm wearing it," said Mac pointing to her chest.  
  
'Fight the urge.fight the damned urge.'DO NOT ACT ON THOUGHTS.BUT DAMN.NO.BUT'.Harm kept saying in his head as he stared at where she was pointing.  
  
Just as Harm thought he was about to succumb to his thoughts there was a knock at the door."I'll get it," he said walking into the living room.  
  
He paid the delivery boy and then he and Mac sat down at the table that she had set up. The candles were lit (as was customary lately when they dined together) and Harm threw the flowers in a vase and placed it in the center of the table. They made suitable conversation and then branched into deeper territory when they decided to talk about the "baby issue."  
  
"Did you really think that I would increase the timetable?" Mac asked.  
  
"To be honest.I wasn't sure.I mean things are going well with our case loads and all. And you may get the opportunity for more judgeships.so I guess it did cross my mind," rambled Harm.  
  
"Harm there is nothing more important to me then our deal. I'm to that point where I can't keep hitting the snooze button on my biological clock because if I do one more time its getting thrown out the window. Besides can you imagine how beautiful our child would be?"  
  
Looking deeply into Sarah's eyes he said, "Only a thousand times a day."  
  
This made Mac catch her breath for a moment and almost choke on her pasta. "Are you ok?" Harm asked slightly concerned with the coughing fit that Mac had just begun. "Yeah I'm fine.just went down the wrong tube," she said. ".It's very good, would you like to try some?" Mac asked as she caught her breath. "Sure," answered Harm.  
  
As Mac reached for her fork Harm caught her hand. He guided her hand to pick up a piece of pasta and then led her fingers to his mouth. Getting the idea Mac fed him the pasta and as she pulled away he reached for her hand once again and guided her index finger and thumb into his mouth. He licked the remaining Alfredo sauce from her fingers and then kissed the palm of her hand.  
A/N: So what do you think..keep going..let me know what you think and maybe more will come.(muahahahaha.evil laugh) 


	2. A little chat

-~~~~-~~~~~~-~~~~~  
  
As Mac reached for her fork Harm caught her hand. He guided her hand to pick up a piece of pasta and then led her fingers to his mouth. Getting the idea Mac fed him the pasta and as she pulled away he reached for her hand once again and guided her index finger and thumb into his mouth. He licked the remaining Alfredo sauce from her fingers and then kissed the palm of her hand.  
  
-~~~~-~~~~~~-~~~~  
  
0130 Zulu  
  
North of Union Station  
  
Harm's Apartment  
All she could do was feel. She could feel the smoothness of his mouth around her fingers, the sensation of his tongue, and the intense look he gave her throughout it all. To be honest.she was scared to death. She had always dreamed of something like this. Something unexpected to finally take over that would let Harm indulge in that which he wanted most.and with all her might she hoped it was her.. and it was.  
  
The look that was boring into her soul right now was so intense, lustful, passionate, and loving. Never before had she looked into a mans eyes, that intense, and knew he was perfect and that he wanted her. It was as if he was consuming every part of her being through those two perfect blue eyes.  
  
She had hoped that one day this would happen. In fact prayed that one day this would happen. But never honestly believed that it would.  
Harm sat there looking into Mac's eyes and he could see all of the flooding emotions that were building inside. The most apparent emotion was fear.  
  
"Sarah, are you ok?" he asked not only for her sake but also for his own sanity. He didn't want to push her away when it has taken so long to get to this point.  
  
At the sound of her name she was shaken out of her daze. "Oh.yeah.I'm so sorry. I'm fine, really!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He was starting to get a little worried. The evening had gone well so far and then it was as if she no longer was interested.  
  
She sat there for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Harm, I need to tell you a story. So please just give me a minute, it will help me explain a few things," she said in a comforting tone.  
  
"My first assignment while I was TAD two years ago was to investigate the disappearance/death of the on board JAG, Major Holmes. Gunny and I found out that the JAG presumed dead was actually very much alive, but he was trying to start a new life. He had faked his own death in order to ensure that his family would receive the life insurance, but made a clean break in order to be with his mistress. When Gunny and I captured Major Holmes he explained his story. As usual I figured the man out to be a bastard for leaving his family like a coward, but then he said that he didn't give up one damn thing he wanted. And that with this woman, "anything, the sunset, the curve of her thigh, the air he breathed, anything was enough. Then he asked if I had ever loved anyone so much that I would have given up the world for them. Did love ever make me crazy? I said once or twice and then he asked me if I would ever do it again. Then he added "well maybe one day you get up the nerve to stop playing it safe and work without a net."  
  
"Harm, I would give up the world to have you in my arms every moment of every day. But I need that net, because I'm not ready to fall," she said looking timidly at her hands.  
  
"Sarah, I have gone to the Naval Academy, graduated from flight school, been a top gun, flown in many dangerous conditions, gone to Georgetown for law school, and fought some of the toughest opponents in the court room, and all the while acted so arrogant and confident. When it comes to women I'm usually a Casanova," he says giving her a smile, "but with you it's different. You challenge me in every way. You don't let me get away with the petty bullshit that the others have. And because of you I want to be a better person, I love you! And I will never let you fall."  
  
With that Harm pulled Mac to him, their hands still intertwined and just held her as she cried tears of joy. He could feel her tighten her grip on the back of his shirt as he felt her cry into his chest.  
A/N: so how's it going.. keep it up? Yes/No. Keep the reviews coming and I want to thank those that do review, you all make it worth the effort. ( 


End file.
